


A Brother's Love

by ReneeSnow1



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Forbidden, Love, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeSnow1/pseuds/ReneeSnow1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob is always her knight in shining armor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also be sure to check out my other work
> 
> I have a Jaime Lannister and Sansa Stark story also one with Jon Snow and Sansa Stark
> 
> Enjoy :)

She had to hurry she thought to herself. No one can see her like this. Thankfully the gods are shining down on her when she gets home and finds herself alone. She runs up to her room and into her bathroom. Locks the door and turns towards the mirror. The girl staring back at her isn't Sansa Stark. Hair tangled and out of its braid, tears streaming down her face. There are dark bruises that are starting to form on her neck. Not just any bruise, Jofferys hand prints, each individual finger on display on her glowing white skin. She takes a deep breath and let's out an anguished sob. Once she starts she can't stop. "How did it come to this? She wonders to herself out loud. Oh yeah because I wouldn't sleep with him. As more tears fall from her eyes.

 

Rob was glad baseball practice ended early today, he just wasn't able to focus. He'd been having more and more unbortherly thoughts than he should have about his sister Sansa. She is all he thinks about at night while he's lying in bed, knowing she's in the room right across the hall. He fights his urges as best he can but this morning he finally gave in while he was in the shower. His hand around his cock pumping slowly, wishing it was Sansas. She'd kiss his lips down his neck slowly making her way down. He starts pumping faster, breathing heavily because in his mind she's loving him with her warm wet mouth, her tounge sliding from top to bottom. With that image in his mind it didn't take him long to come. A part of him wonders what is wrong with him while the other half is dying to have her. Of course if she knew what he was thinking she'd probably be disgusted and have him committed. The rest of the day drags on and it doesn't help that he sees her a lot throughout the day at school, at lunch and in between classes. He's glad when he heads home and sees no cars out front, he goes through the front door, "hello! I'm home!" Silence greeted him. Wow I finally have some quiet time, he thinks to himself. He heads upstairs to take a shower so he can finally catch up on the new episode of "Stranger Things", hoping to keep his mind off Sansa when he hears a sound coming from her room. The door is slightly ajar so he lets himself in, "Sansa?" He hears scurrying in the bathroom and a muffled voice calls out from behind her bathroom door, "Rob? Is that you?" She sounds like she's been crying, must be over Joffery again. I Seriously don't know what she sees in him. "Sansa are you okay? Come on out here! "She's quiet for a moment, "I can't Rob, no one can see me like this." Rob starts to get worried, "Sansa what are you talking about? Come out now before I break the door down" he tries to jiggle the knob but it's locked. "Please be calm" she slowly opens the door and comes out, he can tell she's been crying. But what stops him cold are the marks on her perfect skin.


	2. Keep Your Feelings To Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa tells Robb what happen. When she starts spending time with him she wishes he could be more than just her handsome older brother...

Sansa just stands there, not quite sure what to do with herself. She can feel Robb's anger radiating off of him. "Robb..." She starts but Robb interrupts her, "Sansa what the hell did that prick do to you?" He all but grounds out. She sighs, grabs his hand as they walk over to her bed and sit down. She grabs one of her fluffy pillows and holds it to her chest and tells him everything. How she was supposed to be with Margaery Tyrell but instead lied to their mother and went home with Joffery instead. Everything was fine, they were watching a movie in his room on his bed when, "Gods do I really have to go on..." Robb takes her hand and squeezes it before rubbing tiny circles on her palm with him thumb. She takes a deep breath and rushes out, " he started kissing me and trying to touch me, when I told him to stop he said to stop being such a fucking tease. He started pulling at my clothes and when I tried to scream he started choking me. I must've blacked out for a few seconds because then he was standing over me tapping my face apologizing to me". She lays down on her bed and curls up, "that's when I got up, said we were through and left" She peaks up at Robb through her lashes, she can see he's trying to grasp all this and not blow up. She pulls his arm and he slowly lays down next to her so they are facing each other. He puts his arm on her waist and draws her close, she can feel the tears starting up again as she buries her face in his neck. She takes a deep breath, "God he smells good..... Wait what?" He starts whispering comforting words in her ears, kissing the top of her head before tilting her chin and looking at her in the eyes,"what do you want to do?" She looks at him and says," I just want to pretend it never happened, I told him if he comes near me I would tell everyone." She can sees he's not happy about the answer but doesn't push it. He kisses her right cheek and takes a breath, "I promise not to say anything but please let me know if he tries anything else". He goes in to kiss her cheek again and she turns her head to look at him and instead their lips ended up meeting for a few seconds. They both rush to apologize and smile. But inside she's thinking how nice his lips felt against hers. "What is going on with me? He's my brother!" He looks at her with a blush on his face and clears his throat, " I should probably hop in the shower, still smell from practice, are you going to be okay Sansa?" She nods her head. He gets up and walks to th door before turning back and telling her he loves her. For some reason this causes her to blush, "I love you too" she says in return. He shuts the door behind him. She puts a pillow on her face and let's out a groan, what is wrong with me?"


	3. What's Happening?

Rob went to the bathroom across from his room and locked the door. He braced his hands on the sink trying to control the range of emotions he was feeling. Anger for that douche bag Joffery for hurting Sansa, sadness from the pain she was feeling, and last turned on from that kiss. He kissed her! "Oh my god he thinks!" Sure it was on accident but God her lips tasted so sweet. He wish it could've went on longer... "Wait! No! God what's happening to him?" He turned on the shower and started to undress. He got in and stood under the warm spray letting it cascade down his body imagining them to be Sansas kisses along his skin. "He's so going to hell" he thinks to himself. But at the moment he doesn't care as he starts to remember the feel of her skin as he strokes himself into oblivion. He gets out of the shower, and wraps a towel around himself. He opens the door and charges straight into the mistress of his dreams. She hands end up splayed against his chest to keep from falling as he pulls her close. "Sorry" they both end up saying at the same time. He notices she's brushed her hair and washed her face free of make up making her look younger than she is. He sees that she changed into a turtle neck and jeans, thankfully it's winter and no one will think anything of it."You okay?" He asks her. "yeah talking to you helped a lot, thank you" she gives him a shy smile and blushes as she stands on her tip toes to give him a peck on the cheek. "Please don't get a boner" he thinks to himself realizing that he was still holding her close in his arms. He was about to say something else when they both hear the front door open as the rest of the family arrives home. They spring apart from each other in a flash. Both looking like they were caught doing something guilty.   
Arya comes storming up the stairs followed by Bran and Rickon chattering away oblivious to their older siblings. He ruffles his brothers hair and asks Arya how school was as he gives her a hug. He looks up to see Sansa smiling at him as she turns and makes her way downstairs to see mom and dad. He goes to his room to get dress and makes his way downstairs as well. "Hi mom and dad, how was your guys day?" as he gives his mom a hug. "It was fine honey thank you for asking. Since we got home late tonight what do you say we order a pizza for dinner tonight?" A chorus of "yays" come from the younger kids. "Mom do you care if I invite Jon over tonight?" Robb asked. " of course honey you know I love having him over" says his mom. "Great, I'll give him a call then" he thinks to himself that he's glad Jon can come over, maybe they'll go pay Joffery a little visit.


	4. Promise Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb tells Jon what happen  
> They make a promise to Sansa

"Dad! Pizza's here!" She yells from the front door. Ned comes through the hallway to pay for dinner and as he does Jon walks up to the door. "Hey Jon wanna help me grab some of this please?" Sansa asked. "Of course, hello Mr.Stark" They just the door, "Jon I've known you since you were in diapers, were Ned and Catlyn. You make me feel old" he chuckles. "That's because you are!" jokes Bran. They head to the dining table and there are a chorus of hellos to Jon as Cat comes over and gives him a big hug. "Alright everyone dig in"  
Sansa tries to act normal, tries to seem like everything is fine. She's answer questions, making jokes and smiling but she can tell she's not fooling Robb who keeps giving her worried glances. "So Sansa how are you and Joffery doing? Excited for your date this weekend?" Robb looks at her again, she takes a deep breath, "No I've decided to break it off with him, we just didn't want the same things." She says with a small smile. Robb looks at her, "You're too good for him anyways Sansa." Of course Arya has to chime in,"Thank god! Couldnt stand the creep" Ned chuckles but the look Cat gives him makes him stop, "Arya that's enough... But you're very true" Everyone gets a good laugh out of it. "Ned!!!" Says Cat, " honey don't mind them, are you okay though?" She nods her head, " Yeah mom I really am, Robb and I talked earlier, really made me feel better" she thinks to herself, "so did that kiss...argh stop wanting to kiss Robb!" She blushes at the thought and glances his way. He's watching her so intently that he too blushes when she catches him, he clears his throat,"Hey Jon you done eating? Want to check out the new Call of Duty game?" Jon looks his way, "Yeah let's do it! Thank you both for dinner." As they excuse themselves. She and Robb share one more look as they smile at each other before heading upstairs but she knows in her gut he's up to something and she plans on finding out what.

 

They start heading up the stairs, he's smiling like a stupid lovesick fool from the grin Sansa just gave him. "God she's so beautiful he thinks, I'd love to kiss those lips and hold her close, feel her body on mine as I...."  
"Robb do you plan on telling me what is going on? I know you're upset about something."Robb takes a deep breath and goes through the whole story of how he found Sansa crying, the marks on her neck, everything. By the time he was finished he was angry all over again and he could tell Jon was too. "I could kill that asshole for what he did to Sansa" Jon said a little too loudly. "Shh! We can't have anyone hear us!" Jon shakes his head understand, "I know man but I love her, I can't believe she went through that." Robb whips his head at him and feels jealousy burning a whole in side him, "Jon loves her? When did this happen?" He thinks. He must've given Jon a strange look because Jon should his head and laughed, "As my sister, I love her as my sister. No need to get crazy." He feels like he is going crazy, he shouldn't feel this way about his sister, his beautiful sweet sister who smells like flowers. "There's a knock at the door and Sansa walks in, "What ever it is you think you're doing you're not doing it" she said sternly. Robb looks guilty, he was planning on asking Jon if he wanted to go find Joffery and give him a beating he deserves. Jon walks up to Sansa and hugs her close, "I'm so sorry sweetling, are you okay?" Sansa nods her head yes, "I am now" Before returning Jons hug. She catches Robb watching them, his jaw clenched. She steps back and looks at both of them, "Promise me you won't do anything." They looked to each other then back at her, "we promise" they said in unison. "Thank you both, I love you guys for wanting to avenge me but I just want to move past this." They nod in agreement. "Hey Sansa what do you say we go for a drive tomorrow, just me and you to keep your mind off everything" asked Robb. Sansa feels butterflies forming in her stomach, Robb wants to be alone with her, she can do this, she thinks to herself. It's just a drive with her big brother that she wanna to kiss again, yeah what could possibly happen? "I'd love to"


	5. A Beautiful Sight to See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb walks in on Sansa doing something naughty...

The next day after eating breakfast with their family the eldest Stark siblings went upstairs to get ready to spend the day together. Sansa went to take a shower, letting the warm water run over her tensed muscles, letting all that sadness and stress down the drain."I'm going to be happy today, I'm spending the day with my favorite person" she thinks to herself. She washes her hair and body with her favorite soaps, smelling of fresh cut lemons. She turns the water off,gets out of the shower and dries off then hangs up her towel. She stands in front of her mirror looking at herself naked. The marks on her neck still look pretty bad, they have a bluish hue to it. "Nothing I can do about that" she thinks. She brushes her hair and walks into her bedroom. She feels so anxious about being alone with Robb, "maybe I should just tell him how I feel. With all those smiles and glances maybe he feels the same way? No he'd probably just tell mom and dad that I'm sick in the head" she takes an angry breath and let's it out. Well at least in my mind I can pretend he feels the same way as me, she goes to lay on her bed and pulls the covers up over her "hey might as well be safe in case some one comes popping in" she lets her hands wander. Her finger tips slowly going over her breasts, imagining Robb kissing and sucking at her nipples. Her hand goes further over her flat stomach to her freshly shaved pussy. She starts to rub her clit while her other finger slides inside her, slowly at first before building up speed. She wants his fingers there so back, his mouth sucking her juices. She starts breathing heavily, she kicks the blankets off as she starts feeling heat spreading through her body, she's so close. She whispers his name off her lips, "Robb right there, yes Robb" as she lets out a loan and sees stars.

 

Robb starts to wondering what is taking his sister so long, he goes to her room and knocks on the door, no answer. "Hmmm maybe she's in the shower....God she must look beautiful with the water sliding down her..... Stop thinking like that! You don't want to get a boner" he thinks to himself. He opens her door and the sight that he walks into stops him dead in his tracks. His beautiful sister laying in the middle of her bed eyes closed, naked and touching herself. He can smell the sex in the air as he looks at her tight pink nipples and her glistening pretty shaved pussy. But what he can't get passed is the name echoing from her lips, "Robb right there, yes Robb" as she reaches her climax. He quickly shuts the door before she can see him standing there watching her. "Oh my god, she was saying my name, she was thinking about me as she touched herself" as he feels his straining erection growing in his pants. He wish he could've went in there and licked her juices off her lips and slide on home inside of her. God she would be so warm and tight. Before he can think anymore sexual thoughts about his sister he heard Bran and Rickon coming up the stairs. He clears his throat, "Sansa you almost ready?" He hers her getting off the bed and coming to the door, she cracks it open a bit, " just give me 5 more minutes Robb" she says with her cheeks still flushed from her climax. "He nods his head and walks to the stairs, alright I'll be in the car okay?" She shuts the door to finish getting ready. He turns on the car and plugs his iPod in and puts on some Michael Buble, he knows Sansa loves him. For the life of him he cannot get the picture of Sansa touching herself out of his mind. Sansa opens the passenger door looking beautiful in her tight jeans and olive turtle neck, her auburn hair pulled back into a pony tail. She looks at him and smiles, "let's go have some fun big brother" as she cranks up the radio and starts singing.


	6. Finally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Sansa have some fun in the woods

It's a beautiful winter day and Robb and Sansa decided it would be nice to take a walk down by the park trails. Michael Buble you are so romantic," she thinks to herself. She just got done singing the song "Everything" and all she could think about was Robb. Everyone often she would peek over at him through her sunglasses smiling to herself. She sees Robb looking at her chuckeling to himself. "What are you laughing at?", asked Sansa? "Just you, you really are adorable you know that?." She sticks out her tongue. "If only the boys at school thought that" she jokes. She sees his hand grip the steering wheel and his jaw clenched but keeps his voice calm, "They're idiots then. Do you like anyone at your school?" She turns to look out the window, "Nah they're too young for me, I want someone more mature". She peaks at Robb and see he relaxes and she smiles. They reach their destination and start walking along the path. It's cold but they both have their winter jackets and gloves to keep them warm. In some spots there's freshly fallen snow and they can hear a creek near by. "'It's so peaceful and quiet. So beautiful" Sansa whispers. "Yeah beautiful" Robb said but he was only staring at her. He clears his throat and grabs her hand to move along. "Hold my hand so you don't slip and fall" he said. She certainly had no issue with that. Robb stops her and pulls her in front of him so they're back to chest and he points his finger to the tree ahead of them. There's a beautiful bald eagle shiny in the sunlight. Sansa lets out a small gasp and smiles,"wow" she whispers. She turns to face Robb and he just looks her straight in the eyes then at her lips. It's like time just froze. She lets her hands cup his cheeks as she pulls him down to her face and kisses him. They both freeze for a moment before they both let out a soft moan. In no time it turns into a kiss of passion as Robb slowly backs her up against a tree taking the lead. Robb kisses her lips, along her chin down her neck, "I've wanted to do this for so long", he says between each peck. Sansa just moans at the response. Robb slowly slides his hand up her chest and cups her breast as she lets out a sigh. He cups it and gives the nipple a little pinch. Robb looks at her.l,"Lets go back to the car." Sansa nods and they both rush off. She's glad they brought the Jeep as they put the seats down. Robb turns the car on to put the heater on while the radio plays softly in the back ground. They take off their shoes and jacket and resume making out with each other. Robb climbs on top and starts rubbing his pelvis in hers. He starts to unbutton her pants sliding them off and he stops when he sees her lacy black panties against her pale skin. "You're going to be the death of me" he says. He pulls them down, kisses her inner thighs until he takes one long lick top to bottom. Sansa lets out a high shriek and grabs his auburn locks to keep him in place. He starts licking pussy, sucking on her pink clit while he slides a finger inside her. Sansa swears she see starts, "yes Robb right there, I'm so close" she means. Robb sucks harder before Sansa pulls him closer riding his face harder as she cums. She takes a deep shuddering breath as he climbs along her and kisses her lips. She can taste herself on his lips and bread and is surprised how much she likes it. She's about to help him in return when Robb's phone rings. They both jump at the sound. He answers it and we discover it's mom asking us when we'll be coming hom that it's getting late. We realize we've been gone for a few hours now. "Be home soon mom" as he hangs up. Sansa gives him one more kiss before they start to get dress. They arrive home a little later and before they get out of the car, Sansa looks at Robb and says," Stay awake tonight. I'm gonna visit you" and tugs lightly on his ear with her teeth before jumping out of the car.


	7. Nite Time Visit

Robb watched Sansa run into the house. He stays a few minutes more in the car, willing his erection to go down. He can't believe all that happened but it did. He can still taste her juices on his lips, can smell her on his beard. He smiles to himself. His mom opens the door waving at him to hurry up. Rob gets out of the car and heads inside. He goes up the stairs to the bathroom to wash his face, "Can't have anyone up close smelling sex on me" he thinks to himself. "Robb come and eat!" Tells his mom. "Be right there! Just changing!" He goes to the hall to his room and decided to put on a t shirt and his sweats but before he does he knows he needs to cum or else as soon as he sees Sansa hell know he'll be hard as a rock again. He wraps his hand around his cock. Picturing Sansa naked before him, her legs spread wide with her cunt glistening for him to take. "God if fuck your so hard if our were here" he says to himself. "Who says I'm not hmmm?" Robb jumps at the voice before realizing it was Sansa, before he can say anything she's down on her knees below him taking him in her mouth. "God fuck Sansa! Like that please don't stop baby! I'm so close already!" She slides the flat part of her tongue along the underside of him while cupping his balls, gently squeezing. He puts his hands in her hair slowly Bobbing her head back and forth,"Sansa I'm gonna cum, oh god yes" he shudders. He watches her take all of him in her mouth sucking hungrily, taking every last drop. She lets him go with a plop before taking her fingers and wiping the sides of her mouth. She stands and gives him a kiss. " Mom said to hurry up." She gives him a little wink before heading back down stairs. "Fuck me" he whispers.


	8. Joffery Makes An Appearence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had to finally get Joffery in there but I wanted Sansa to stand up for her self. Also love Jaime Lannister so I had to make him the good guy in this.
> 
> Short Chapter but more to come soon :)

Robb stands there naked a few minutes more not quite believe Sansa was just in here giving him the best blow job of his life. "God her wet hot mouth... Better stop right there". He gets dressed and heads down stairs and takes a seat on the right of Sansa. There mother looks at them,"Sansa told me you guys had a really nice time today. I bet it was beautiful out there". Robb slowly puts a hand on Sansas knee,"We had a really great time mom, it was really wet out there though" as he squeezes Sansas leg. He doesn't even have to look at her to know she is blushing. They finish eating their dinner with mindless chatter chatter then they all help clean up the kitchen. Robb and Sansa are the last ones in there besides their mother. They're standing by the sink washing and trying making jokes with each other when their mom comes up and puts an arm around both of them, "I'm so happy how well you both have been getting along, you seem so much closer now". Sansa gives her mom a smile," Dating Joffery seem to take a lot of family time away, I'm glad I was able to get that back", as she gives her mom a hug. She looks over her moms shoulder at Robb and licks her lips sexually,"Tease" he mouths to her. "Hey Sansa how about after we clean up here we run to store to get some sweets and watch Stranger Thingd tonight?" Sansa nods,"Sounds good to me". 

They go get their boots and jackets on. It's cold tonight, snowing as they make their way to the car. Sansa turns and looks back at their house decorated in Christmas lights," I love Christmas Robb. The lights, the snow, everything". Robb pulls her in for a quick side hug considering they are still in front of their parents house. Robb can't help but think how beautiful his sister looks with the lights shining in her hair. They get in the car and make the drive to the store and once they get inside head straight to the candy aisle. He grabs himself some butterfingers and red vines while Sansa gets Reese's. They're making their way to the check out when Sansa stops suddenly looking pale. "What's wrong Sansa?" Sansa just shakes her head,"Let's get out of here". He looks around and sees what's making her upset, that little bitch Joffery. Sansa tugs on his arm, her eyes pleading. He gives her a clipped nod,"What I wouldn't give to smash his face it" he thinks. They're walking back to their car when they hear,"Sansa baby I've missed you so much! I hoped you had enough time to realize how stupid you were being. We were just messing around. You know you would've liked it in the end. Robb stepped forward but Sansa beat him to it. "Are you fucking kidding me Joffery. I said no and you kept going asshole! I wouldn't get back together with you in you were last person on earth!" Robb and see Joffery getting angry and sees his hand raising but Sansa again has it covered. Before Joffery could even slap her she has her arm out to block it, then pulls back her hand and punches him in the face. Robb tries to hold a smirk as Joffery starts to cry,"You bitch!" He lunged for Sabsa and she kicks him straight in the balls and he is down. Robb comes up behind her and squeezes her shoulder, "Feel better?" Sansa nods,"Yes but my hand is killing me." They don't notice Jaime Lannister walking up to them. He looks at his nephew on the ground withering in pain, he stands Joffey up,"Appologize to Ms.Stark now." With venom in his voice. "Why should I?" Jaime squeezes his shoulder hard making Joffery wince. "I'm sorry". Sansa nods her head. Jaime looks at the stark siblings,"I apologize for my nephew, believe me his mother and grandfather will be hear all about this when he gets home." As he looks cooly towards Joffery. "Thank you Mr.Lnnister" they both said. "Let's go Joffery." As he leads him away, his hard grip never leaving his shoulder. Joffery looks back at Sansa giving her a scowl which to Robb looks pretty pathetic considering how bloody he is. He looks over at Sansa,"Come on let's go home and have some alone time." Sansa turns to him and smiles,"That and a hot shower sounds perfect right now." Robb groans." I'd love to see you all wet and soapy in the shower and they join you." He says wiggling his eye brows suggestively at her. Sansa laughs,"Maybe next time." As they drive on home through the night.


	9. Nite Time Fun

They arrive home and the house is dark and quiet. Robb brings their snacks up to his room as Sansa goes to hers to shower and change. She washes her hair and body making sure to get every crevice, also taking the time to shave everything. She rinses off and dries herself before grabbing some lotion. She's brushing her hair when she stops and stares at herself in the mirror. Her bruises have faded to an ugly shade of yellowish green but at least they're fading. She puts on her night dress deciding at the last minute to go with out panties givibg herself one last look, This is it. Tonight you're going to have sex with Robb", she smiles feeling butterflies in her stomach. She opens the door, "Here we go" she thinks.

 

Robb decided he too should take a quick shower, just in case he smelled. Literally the fast shower he's ever taken followed by brushing his hair and putting on his t shirt and sweats. He turned Netflix on the tv and went to sit on his bed. He pulled back the comforter and waited for Sansa to come. He starts thinking about what happened earlier with Joffery, definitely didn't know Sansa had it in her to throw a punch. He was proud of her. "I love her" he smiles to himself because he realizes that it's not the same love he shares for Arya but that he truly loves her and only her. He sees his door knob turning as Sansa walks in looking in her night dress unaware how sexy and beautiful she looks. He can see the hard tips of her nipples poking at the thin material of her dress and the fact that it only goes to mid thigh has him groaning softly. 

 

Sansa smiles loving that she has this affect on him. She locks the door behind her before climbing on the bed straddling Robb's lap. She slowly lowers herself and grinds against him. She runs her hands through his curly auburn hair and lightly pulls, another groan escaping him perfect lips. 

 

Robb slides his hands up her silky smooth thigh to her waist to realize he has no panties on underneath. "Naughty girl. What did you have in mind tonight?", he asks as he moves his right hand inward and softly strokes her hard little nub. He feels he breath against his neck coming in short gasps. He lifts her hands and pulls her dress over her head just staring at her. "You're beautiful you know that? I love your soft breast that are begging to be licked and sucked" he murmurs as he takes one nipple at a time and gently sucks the tip before pulling it with his teeth. He smile against her skin as she moans softly. He leans her back gently and removes his shirt. He kisses his way down her stomach to her freshly shaved pussy. "I love how wet and warm you get for me" lightly grazing his tongue over her folds before sucking a little harder. He slides a finger in, then two, stretching her. 

 

"Robb keep going please baby, I'm so close" as she rides his face. God he can seriously make me come apart in seconds, pun intended! She feels his fingers curving inside her, hitting the right spot as heel sucks on her clit one last time before she shatters against him. "Robb Robb Robb" she sighs over and over. She feels him moving back up her body, kissing her skin here and there before reaching her lips. She can taste herself on him and loves it. She takes a breath and softly says,"Robb make love to me, please be my first."

 

All the blood it rushing towards his ears and for a second he forgets how to breath. She wants him to be her first. He guess he must've paused too long because she suddenly looks shy. He takes the opportunity to kiss her before standing up and removing the rest of his clothes. He lifts her up and brings her to head of the bed,"If we do this, you're mine you know that? No other man will touch you ever." She nods her head,"That's all I want Robb." He kisses her again and he feels her warm hands on his cock guiding it to her warm dripping opening. He slides the tip in slowly adding little by little. "God Sansa you are so tight. You feel so good baby." He keeps moving slowly in and out.

 

She clenched around him, "Hes so big" she thinks but she's surprised about how little pain there is. She raises her hips to meet him the rest of the way, both of them moaning. She opens her eyes and sees Robb looking at her. She feels a warmth in her chest, "Robb I love you." 

 

He freezes and smiles at her,"I love you too Sansa" as he grabs ahold of both of her hands and brings them up above her head. "Make me yours Robb. Make me come for you and only you." As if his dick couldn't get any harder he pulls all the way out before sliding back into her hard. Over and over til he feels her clenching him like a warm glove and she sends him over the edge. He spills his seed inside her laying on top of her chest feeling her arms go around him. He looks up at her and kisses her again before starting to get up. He freezes, "Sansa we didn't use a common? Oh my god I've could've gotten you pregnant! Oh my god I'm sorry..." 

 

Sansa grabs hold of him,"Robb! I've been on the pill 3 years now! Relax! Mom had me go on it when i started high school." She pulls him back down to her chest and strokes his hair. Sansa feels his body relaxing drifting off to sleep. Without waking him she gently rolls him over and slides out from under him. She glances at the clock, 2:15am, time to go back to my room as she throws her dress on. Before she goes she covers up Robb and kisses his lips, "I love you"?she says against him as she walks out of his room and to her own. Getting in her own bed reliving every single moment, she feels herself smiling as she drifts off to sleep.


	10. Quick Fun

Robb wakes in his bed the next morning not fully believing the event ms from last night actually happened. He made love to his sister. His beautiful, sexy sister. He grabbed the pillow next to him, smelling her on it, making him grow hard again. He slid the blankets down past his cock. He wrapped his hand around himself, imagining Sansas hot,wet pussy gripping him like before. He can see her riding him, her thighs gripping his waist as her hands squeeze her breasts. Pumping harder he finds his release and shudders. 

He grabs a t-shirt to wipe himself off before heading to the shower. He's rinsing his hair when he hears the shower curtain being pulled back, "Sansa! What are you doing? Everyone's home!" She starts to giggle before taking off all her clothes. "Robb it's Saturday, so Mom and Dad took Arya and the little ones to their hockey practice. But if you don't want me in here with you..." Robb practically pulls her in the shower with him. They both settle under the spray, his lips on hers. Their hands are all over each other, Not sure where one stops and the other begins. Robb gets down on his knees and has Sansa lean against the cool shower wall. He grabs one of her legs and places it on the side of the tub, nows she's all spread out for him and only him to see. He licks her folds before using his fingers to sread her open wide for him, fucking her with his tongue. He finds the bar of soap next to his feet, and rubs a little on his pinky before sliding up to Sansas firm ass to the little hole between her cheeks. She tenses as first,"Trust me Sansa" he says against her clit, the vibration making her gasp. He slides the tip of his finger in slowly, letting her get used to the invasion before going a little deeper each time. He adds two fingers two her dripping wet pussy, realizing how hot it is that he is fucking his sister in both holes. He continues to suck her clit, pumping his fingers her to her when he feels her tense against him and lets out a moan,"God yes Robb! Ooh ooh!" He removes his fingers and stands, picking her up against him and sliding inside her with his hard cock. "You're mine Sansa. Only mine." He says with each thrust. She just keeps chanting,"Yours, only yours!" It doesn't take long for Robb to find his release. He kisses her again feeling his balls tighten as him pumps into her one last time before coming. They both let out a deep groan, both breathing hard. He pulls his head back,"I love you." She smiles"I love you too. Come on let's get out, maybe we can have some more fun before everyone gets back." Robb grins,"You don't have to tell me twice."


	11. Christmas Eve

Every night the visit each other. How they both long to not have to leave each other's comfort once the sun comes up but they know they they must. Christmas has come and past, everyone is back in school and Sansa is just waiting for the day she graduates. Her and Robb spend a lot of their time talking about the future. How when Sansa graduates in a few months they both want to go to School out in New York where no one knows them and they can be themselves. It wouldn't be weird for them to get an apartment together in their parents eyes considering they're both away from home and they want their kids to be safe.

She looks down at Robb who is beside her giving her kisses along her breasts and stomach. Robb takes her nipple in her mouth and gently gives it a little tug, she can feel his hands creeping down the sides of her body to her warm aching pussy. He parts her folds and slides his finger in her, just one before adding a second one. "Mmm yes Robb!" As she starts to grind herself on his hand, "Please Rob. Give me more! I need your cock inside me brother!" He removed his fingers before sinking his cock deep inside her, both of them moan in sweet satisfaction. He grips both her legs before putting them over his shoulder. "Sansa you feel incredible" be groans into her neck. She can feel his cock go so much deeper in this position and feels herself tightening around him, he breath coming in short gasps. Robb stars to quicken his thrusts, "Yeah Sansa! Milk my cock! Make me come with you sister!" She feels another orgasm building up, she swears there's nothing hotter than Robb groaning for her when they make love. One more thrusts and she feels Robb tense above her, filling her with his seed. They're both breathing hard as he looks down on her, he brushes the hair out of her face before leaning down to kiss her lips, "I love you so much Sansa. We're going to be so happy. I swear it." She kisses him back and smiles up at him lovingly.


	12. Moving Out

The months past and it was now time to start planning for graduation. They both already knew which schools they'd be going to and that they were going to share an apartment, which of course their parents thought was a great idea considering they'd be alone. 

 

The house is empty except for the two of them as they lay lazily on Sansa bed. Robb has his head on Sansas chest as she runs through his curls loving the way they feel on her finger tips. "I love you so much Robb." As she kisses his head. "I love you too beautiful. Just think once College starts up this will be us every night." She lets out a deep sigh,"I can't wait."

 

They're walking up the stage with bright lights shining all around them. First Jon, Robb, and then Sansa. Each grabbing their diploma before taking their seats. They can hear their family cheering for them in the stands. "Ladies and Gentlemen the class of 2016!" And they all stand to throw their caps in the air. Sansa lunges at Jon and Robb kissing them both on the cheek,"We did it guys!" They slowly but surely make their way to their family everyone giving each other hugs and congratulating them for their hard work. They all get in their cars to head over to the Stark house for a celebratory dinner, Robb stands up and says,"To new beginnings!" While everyone cheers.

 

It's a few days later when his father pulls him outside because he wants to talk with him. "How long Robb?" Robb understands what he means and feels his stomach drop, he could try to deny it but he knows his father wouldn't believe him."Before Christmas." He mumbles. Ned takes a deep breath before looking at him in the eye, "I can't say I'm pleased with you both, you're siblings, it's not right. But you're both over 18 and moving out of the house so I have no say. Your mother knows too but we've decided to keep quiet obviously for your younger siblings. All I can see if keep her safe and I love you both." Robb is stunned into silence for a moment before saying,"Thank you father. I will. We both love each other very much." With nothing left to say they both sit out on the porch watching the younger kids play in the grass with the dogs.

 

Later that night Sansa sneaks into Robb's room and he tells her everything. She's truly speechless. "They know and yet they're still okay with us moving out and living together?" Robb just shrugs his shoulders."I guess so." As he softly kisses her lips. She lifts her arms to his shoulders and pulls him close,"To new beginnings then".

 

The End


End file.
